The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style)
Chris1703's TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 20th Anniversary next year. Cast: * Blossom - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bubbles - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Buttercup - Aoogah (The Looney Tunes) * Professor Utonium - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mrs Keane - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * The Mayor - Mr Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Miss Bellum - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mojo Jojo - Merlock (Ducktales Movie Treasure of The Lost Lamp) * Ima Goodlady - Lahwhinie (Good) (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sedusa - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * HIM - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Octi - Himself * The Gang Green Gangs - Rafish Ralph Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain), Steele (Balto) Red (All Dogs to Heaven) and Carface (All Dogs go to heaven) * Fuzzy Lumpkins - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * the Slim boys - Pete (Disney), Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes west) and Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Boogie Man - Tiger's Eye (Sailor Moon) * Al Lusion - Gurio Umino (Sailor Moon) * Girl who looks likes Blossom - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Abracadaver - Hotaru's Evil Father (Sailor Moon) * Brick - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Boomer -Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Butch - Tweety Bird (The Looney Tunes) * Princess Morbucks - Vitani (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) * Daddy Morbucks - Scar (The Lion King) * Mitch - Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Harold Smith - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Marianne Smith - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Jullie Smith - Mertle Edmonds (Lilo and Stitch) * Bud Smith - Percy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bunny - Miss Supera (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Utonium (Old) - Grandpa (The Chipmunk Easter) * Miss Bellum (Old) - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) * Miss Keane (Old) - Nicki Hale (Alvin and the Chipmunks Batmunk) * HIM (True Form) - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lou - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Teenager Blossom - (The Secret of NIMH) * Teenager Bubbles - (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Teenager Buttercup - Jewel (Rio) * Teenager Brick - (The Great Mouse Detective) * Teenager Boomer - (Alvin and the Chipmunks Bigger) * Teenager Buttercup - Jewel (Rio) * Gnome - Warren T.Rat (An American Tail) Seasons: # The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) (Season 1) # The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) (Season 2) Movies: * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Chris1703 Style) Pilot: * A Sticky Situation (The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style)) * Meat Rat Capone * Crime 101 (What a Cartoon (Chris1703 Style)) Intro: * The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) Intro Trivia: * This is the 3 TV Spoof * Eleanor was buttercup * The Main Reason Eleanor Miller Plays ??? Becasue they're both cute and have Pigtails Fievel Played ??? Becasue they're both wears Red. Gallery: Olivia.png|Olivia Flaversham as Blossom Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Bubbles Aoogah.jpg|Aoogah as Buttercup Alvin Seville Embarresed.png|Alvin Seville as Professor Utonium Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as Mojo Jojo Mr. Ages in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mr.Ages as the Mayor of Townsville Foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Miss Bellum Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie as Sedusa Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as ???? Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Brittany Miller as Miss ???? Rat Capone.jpg|Rat Capone as Fuzzy Lumpkins 2148990-big pete 5.jpg|Pete Cat r waul by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7ozb0k.jpg|Cat. R Waul Meowrice-0.jpg|and Meowrice as the Amoeba Boys Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Boomer Theodore.jpg|Theodore Seville as Bubbles' Boyfriend Tweety Bird in Tweety and Sylvester.jpg|Tweety as Butch Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Martin Brisby as Mitch Max in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Max Goof as Major Glory Bobby Zimmeruski in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Bobby "Robert" Zimmeruski as Valhallen Eleanor Miller as Samantha in Bigger.png|Samantha as Teenager Bubbles Category:Chris1703 Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Idea Category:Ideas